Vlad's Problem With Cats
by Habato
Summary: Vlad Plasmius is on his way to try & acquire a new minion, one that will eventually lead up to great power. But, when said goal's weaker sister gets in his way, & he tries to shove her aside, she shows Plasmius that one must never judge a book by it's cover. Vlad has a new body and needs Danny and co.'s help. Can he return to normal before it's too late? T for language and safety.
1. Should I laugh or pity you?

A man in a black suit smirked, sitting in one of the two large armchairs in the reading corner of his large personal library. His hair was light grey and pulled back into a ponytail, away from his midnight blue eyes. In his lap was a thick book, pages yellowed with age but still in grand condition. The latter was true for every book that adorned the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves in the two story room, and the former true for many of his tomes.

Shutting the book and standing, Vlad Masters replaced the book to its place and walked to the single wall that wasn't dominated by books. Two tall window stood on either side of a extravagant fireplace. Above the fireplace was a portrait of said billionaire, and on either side of the mantle was two football trophies. Masters placed a hand on the trophy on the right, pulling it back so the fireplace slid aside. In its place was a staircase, which led down to his secret lab.

As Vlad reached said lab, a black ring appeared at his midsection, splitting and traveling up and down his person to reveal his ghost half: Vlad Plasmius. His now black hair was swept up into a forked style, and his skin now tinged blue. A white and red cape as well as the black boots and gloves accented his what shirt and pants. Added to the change was his startling red eyes and fangs. But in either of his forms, he was an intimidating figure indeed.

He didn't hesitate to fly into the large invention that was his always-active Ghost Portal. As he flew through the purple-skied Ghost Zone, most of the ghosts steered clear of him. Knowing the vast space well, Plasimus quickly found his destination. If he was right, as well as that book, he would soon gain a new minion that would help him gain another, stronger ghost under his control. All that was left to do was defeat or bribe this one.

It was in one of the older sections of the Ghost Zone, the one that hosted the ghosts of Egypt. As Vlad landed on one fo the smaller piles of floating earth, he saw a temple that held his target.

Just as he was about to enter, someone fell from the roof, landing on her feet between him and the door. The young woman stood, revealing her slitted pupils in her yellow eyes and the brown cat years and tail she possessed. Other than that, she seemed relatively human, except for her glowing, but that was usual for ghosts. She had long brown hair, pulled back with a black bandanna. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a skin-tight brown shirt and skinny jeans. Seemed this one didn't mind engaging in current human fashion.

"What do you wish with me and mine sister? So far as I've seen, you are but trespassing and should be tossed from our domain." she smiled, showing pointed feline teeth. "I wonder if _you_ can land on your feet."

Vlad frowned, otherwise maintaining a neutral look. "Ah, you must be Bast. I'm Vlad Plasmius. And I'm sorry, but I have no time for idle chat. I must talk with Skehmet."

Bast scowled, a growl rising to her throat. "Speak to me with respect, lowlife. I might be more kind than Skehmet, but my kindness can only go so far."

Vlad smirked. "I'm quite sure I could handle you. Power over common cats is interesting, but it's noting like Skehmet's. It's her power I seek."

Now he'd gone and done it. Bast hissed, her hair puffing in rage. "You insolent interloper, you think I have no power! You mock the power 'common cats' posses?"

Vlad showed a look of disinterest. "Now, I never said that, but I have to admit the 'power' they hold isn't quite, how should I say this…noticeable?"

Bast growled, taking a step forward towards the unfazed Halfa. "If anything, my power and theirs is greater now than ever!" She then paused, and smiled mischievously. "Perhaps it would be more noticeable if you, oh, how do they say it now? 'Walk a mile in their shoes?'"

Vlad paused, a speck of worry in his logic now. Maybe he could have used more tact here. " I don't-"

Just then, he started to feel light headed and dropped to his knees. "No, you don't understand do you? Maybe I'll change you back when you learn to respect cats, and maybe animals in general."

"What have you…" Vlad gasped as he collapsed on the ground. "…done?"

The last thing he saw was Bast standing over him, smiling. "I'm letting you walk a mile in their shoes, Mr. Vlad Plasmius."

And everything went black.

~3 :3 ~3

"_Ohhh…" _Vlad groaned. Every part of him ached. He felt like thirty trucks had ran over him, and then some. The billionaire's head was filled with cotton and his eyelids with lead. Vlad couldn't tell afterwards how long he had laid there, just trying to move.

As the ache finally ebbed enough for movement, Vlad opened an eye a fraction. In front of him, he saw his Ghost Portal closed, and inactive. He realized he must have been in his lab. But…why did the portal seem so much…bigger?

With another groan, Vlad lifted his head, looking around. Yes, he was indeed in his lab. And yes, for some reason, everything looked bigger.

Masters tried to remember what had happened. He had gone in the Ghost Zone, check. Gotten to the temple, check. Then…the talk with Bast. What had she done to him? Why had she brought him back to his portal? Had that even been her?

_"Why…?" _He muttered, before he saw himself in a mirror on the wall, and all the pieces fell together.

Instead of a man in a black suit, Vlad saw a cat looking back at him. It was light grey all over, the majority of its chest white, as well as his paws and tail tip, with midnight blue eyes. It looked muscular, but thin in build. The fur on its head was brushed back from its eyes and the fur on the back of its head and chin was just long enough to be a noticeable difference from the rest of his short fur.

It took Vlad until he had stood up and shakily walked to the mirror for it to sink in that Bast had turned him into a cat. And then the anger hit him.

_"That insufferable little-!" _He yowled, the fur on his back standing on end to make him look twice as large. _"How dare she turn me into a cat! I ought to blast her into next week! She'll regret messing with Vlad Plasmius to the end of her days!"_

After his outburst, he stood there, tense and fuming for a minute before regaining control of his anger and letting his fur flatten. His cat face then did the best approximation of his annoyed frown as it could. How would he accomplish such revenge in this body? He needed to get back to normal.

_"Well, there should be something in my lab I could use to-" _He paused, turning to his lab. Jumping up on a keyboard, he tried to type something and failed miserably. Navigating his computer in any way would be impossible in this form, as would using anything else in his lab. Even communicating with ghosts-

Oh dear. Bast had brought him back to his portal. Forget communicating, how many ghosts had seen him like this? If anyone found out he had been turned so powerless, he would be made the laughingstock of the whole of the Ghost Zone!

Vlad frowned, very worried now and most of his anger forgotten. Most. He pushed down the rage towards Bast to try and think. Although he hated to admit it, he needed help.

He couldn't tell any of the ghosts working in his house it was him, they'd lose all respect for Vlad Masters. Skulker? He thought, then instantly threw it out. Skulker would either die all over again from laughing to much or try to hunt him down. Or both. No, the more he thought, the more he realized he couldn't tell any ghost about this. Then what would he do? Who could he ask for help?

Just then he realized: Daniel! Sure, he might not help, but it was better than any of the ghosts under his employ knowing

The Fenton's had a lab of their own, too. Even though it wasn't the most comfortable option, it was the best he had.

First things first, though, he had to get out of the lab. Did he still have his powers? Vlad walked up to the exit of his lab, then closed his eyes. He hadn't concentrated this much on just changing form since he first got his powers, but he could still feel them, buried. Just then, before he could transform, the portal started up again, making Vlad jump around to see Skulker enter.

_"Oh, butter biscuits."_

His nervous mew brought Vlad to Skulker's full attention. The robotic hunter paused a minute, confused. How had this cat gotten in here?

"What are you doing here, welp? Are you Plasmius' new pet?" Skulker asked, going up to the annoyed-looking cat. As if in response to his question, the cat growled, giving him a glare.

_"Don't all me a _pet_ again, Skulker."_ It mewed again. _"Just get me out of the lab."_

The hunter growled, picking the thin feline up by its scruff, causing it to yowl in protest.

"_You insufferable hunter, just open the door!"_

"Pet or not, I doubt he wants you in here." Skulker turned the cat and himself intangible, floating outside.

_"That will work too, I suppose." _Vlad mewed, looking at the ground below. Without warning, Skulker threw the cat a few feet, causing Vlad to flail in the air in his new body a second before landing on the earth in a heap.

'I thought cats always landed on their feet.' The two thought in unison. Meanwhile, Skulker growled, disappearing back into the house to find his employer.

With an annoyed sigh, Vlad resumed concentrating. After a few minutes of digging, the familiar black ring appeared around him midsection, splitting to travel up and down his body. Stopping to look at his reflection on a window, Vlad saw he was now all snow white with black ears, paws, and tail, larger fangs, and his usual glowing red eyes.

_"Hm, it's not that bad. Not that I'd stay this way, but at least I look reasonable." _Vlad thought as he jumped in the air.

Flying was a different experience. To actually move, he had to walk or run his intended direction, and he had to become familiar with his tail quickly for balance. After another few minutes of getting more comfortable, Vlad flew up high and started to dash towards young Daniel Fenton's house.

His best option to getting back to normal was his arch enemy's son. Splendid.

~3 :3 ~3

Danny Fenton walked up the stairs of his house to his room. Today had been a pretty good day. No ghosts, for once, but he expected his ghost sense to go off any minute now.

At least Danny made it to his room without problem, opening the door and dropping his bag by the door as he noticed something strange.

There was a cat on his bed.

A grey cat, sitting tall and with its tail tucked over its paws. It was staring right at Danny, catching his eye. It looked at him with much knowledge and loathing, giving him a feeling that he knew this cat. He knew this cat, but he couldn't remember how.

_"Hello, Daniel. Long time no see."_

Danny jumped, looking around as he got in battle position. The cat had meowed, but over that he had heard Vlad's voice, and the smirk in it two.

"Vlad? Where are you?" Danny asked to the air, looking at the walls. "What do you want this time?"

_"I hate to admit it, my dear boy, but I have come to ask for your help."_

Danny may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but it only took twice for him to realize that Vlad's voice was coming from the cat.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, straightening from his battle position. "What'd you do, overshadow that cat? Kinda extensive thing to do if you wanted to ask for help, don't cha' think?"

The cat bristled, closing its eyes as Danny walked over.

_"I-…I didn't_ overshadow_ this cat, Daniel." _He mewed, his claws momentarily coming out as he forced out the cursed words.

"_I…I was forced into this form. Now I'm stuck like this."_

Danny paused, and Vlad waited for the expected reaction. Danny lifted him to face height by the scruff, looked him in the eye and then said,

"Well, this is amusing. Should I laugh, or pity you?"

Vlad paused, then growled. _"Oh, ha ha. Laugh it up Daniel."_


	2. IT WASN'T A FAILED EXPERIMENT!

Omigawd, PEOPLE HAVE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! AND REVIEWED! *squeal*

O.o -quickly straightens, readjusting awesome black fedora-

You heard nothing.

But, I _would _like to thank the 4 people that reviewed! Seeing people comment and say they want more makes me more motivated, because people are actually reading it! :3 yay.

Now, jsyk, there is NOT going to be anything…inappropriate. As in romantically. Cussing, yes. Dreadful gore, probably. Death…I can't really say, but possibly. THOSE are the reasons this is T. I would like it if you readers who suggested something that was a little more mature (u know who u 2 r!) to not do that. -bops on heads- I write adventure and exciting twists, morbid gore, and maybe some innocent romance. No slash or real serious anything romantic. Neither do I read anything seriously romantic or slash. Sorry.

Anyway, enough with the semantics!

I DON'T OWN NOTHN' BUT THE PLOT.

_Italics are cat-speak_ or emphasis in a sentance

Vlad sat on Danny's desk, frowning at the young halfa that just hung up his phone.

"_Why do your friends need to know about this, Daniel? I can't see how they would be of any help." _Vlad informed as he watched Danny sit on his bed.

"_You_ wouldn't." Danny started, trying not to look at the grey tom. Every time he looked at the cat he felt weird talking to it. Even if he heard his arch enemy's voice coming from it. "I'm telling them because they would eventually find out. That, and Sam knows more about animals that I do, and Tucker can look up whatever did this to you."

Vlad narrowed his eyes and pushed a growl back down his throat. Those seemed to come much easier in this form, and it was becoming annoying how noticeable his emotions tried to be.

Finally, Danny looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "How DID this happen anyway? And now that I think about it, how come I can understand you?" Then he paused to smirk. "Was it a failed experiment?

Vlad couldn't hold back the growl this time; the humor in the child's eyes was too infuriating. "NO, it was certainly NOT a failed experiment, Daniel! I'm not an idiot, like your father."

That wiped the smile off Danny's face. "My Dad is smart, he just gets overexcited. One things for sure, he's a better man that you are- or, were, at least."

Vlad opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted by a knocking on the door downstairs, soon followed by Maddie shouting.

"Danny, Sam and Tucker are here!"

"Thanks Mom!" Danny replied. "Come on up, you guys!"

Vlad flinched, the shouting irritating his ears. Being more sensitive, they could hear more from farther away, but loud noises would overwhelm him easier.

Danny noticed this and smiled. "Guess I need to start shouting more."

Vlad flicked his tail in anger as the door opened, Danny's friends coming in to see Danny and the cat in a glare down.

"Danny, why do you have a cat?" Sam asked, stepping closer.

Tucker let out a snort of laughter. "And why are you having a staring contest with it?"

"_I'm not just some street cat, child!" _Vlad spat. He could tell from the humorous look he got that Danny's friend couldn't understand him.

"Tucker," Sam started, reaching for Vlad. "You're gonna startle him!"

"Sam, don't-" Danny reached to stop her, but they all jumped, including Vlad, when said cat hissed at her hand. For a moment, they all were startled into stillness, until Vlad straightened, closed his eyes, and wrapped his tail over his paws. He sat up straight, reminding Danny of the pompous stature he had when he was human.

"_I've been man-handled enough today, Miss Manson. There is no reason to try to treat me like an animal."_

Danny almost started laughing, but managed to shrink it to a snort that earned him a sharp glare.

"I-uh, should have told you first. He's _kinda_ mad right now. And he said not to touch him."

Tucker and Sam gave him confused looks. "Dude, wait, you saying you can understand cat?" Tucker joked.

Danny smirked. "Maybe not, but I can at least understand Vlad."

Sam took a step back from the now-intimidating feline. "Wait, you mean-"

"Your not saying-"

"Vlad's turned into a cat." Danny finished with a monotone.

There was a moment of silence, and Vlad half expected to call out disbelieving comments. Although, he should have expected what came next from the three teens.

All three of them finally bust out laughing, Sam doubling over, Tucker leaning on the wall, and Danny flopping back on his bed. Vlad was surprised Danny's parents or sister didn't hear their loud bellows.

Vlad sat there, glaring at them all until they slowly calmed down, breathing heavy. Tucker sat down in a red beanbag and Sam pulled out Danny's swivel chair, carefully avoiding getting close to the cat.

"Dude, are you serious? THAT-" He pointed at Vlad, making the former halfa's fur lift in anger. "is Vlad Masters?"

"As a CAT?" Sam added.

That was about it. Vlad growled deeply, drawing their attention to him as his hackles raised and his eyes turned red.

Tucker pulled his PDA close and Sam rolled away a couple feet. Even Danny's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"We believe you, we believe you!" The Goth and the geek called in unison, suddenly afraid of the silver little beast.

Vlad did the cat version of a self-satisfied smirk and sat up, letting his eyes go back to normal midnight blue. Even when he wasn't in a humanoid form, he still deserved some respect and fear.

"Um…okay. So he's-" Tucker shot a glance at Vlad. "…not human anymore. I can believe that. But how did he get here?"

"And who did it?" Sam jumped in again. "Was it a-"

"_NO, it WASN'T a failed experiment." _Danny and Vlad replied together, sounding mocking and annoyed respectfully. They locked eyes again, daring each other to do something.

"Then what?" Sam asked, breaking their concentration.

They looked at Vlad, and his ears went back in sudden embarrassment. Frowning at his ears and forcing them back up, he explained. "_I was, ahem, VISITING the Ghost zone, and I ran into this particular ghost goddess. We had a…civilized conversation, and for some reason she became angry at me."_

"I WONDER why." Danny said sarcastically, forgetting his friends couldn't understand. As he noticed, he quickly told them, "He went to the Ghost Zone and ticked some goddess off."

Vlad shot him a glare. _"I admit, my words may not have been as choice as they could be-"_

"You mean you openly insulted her?"

"_No, of course not. I just explained to her that I was trying to find her…more powerful sibling."_

Tucker cut in on the one-sided conversation, as it was from his end.

"Well, who was it?"

"The Egyptian goddess Bast." Danny repeated from Vlad's answer.

"Then let's just go have a talk with this, 'Bast.'" Sam stated, standing up. Looks like they were going to the Ghost Zone!

Okay, that's it, sorry it's so short in comparison, but I have nano camp tomorrow at 8 ( IN THE SUMMER. WHY SUCH SCHOOL-LIKE SCHEDULE!) and I'm being yelled at to got to bed at ½ past 11. I'll definitely upload more. I am ABSOUTELY LOVING all of this conflict between Vlad and Danny, cuz Vlad is just so pissed, and Danny is being to cocky it's just- *shakes in excitement* I just hope that everyone is as pleased with the way I wrote them. I pride myself on having characters answer canonly, and I feel I can REALLY capture Tucker and Vlad, SPESIFICALLY. Please push that SHINEY COLORFUL PRETTY review button! Right…

|-THAR-

\ /

V

(Ya' know ya' want to! YOU'LL GET SOME ART ON DA IF I GET A LOT!)


	3. Stupid Backpack

Yay, I got 2 extra reviews, plus the ppl that reviewed b4! ^^ Thanks so much! -takes a bow, waving fedora-

Now…I wasn't 'lying', per se, when I said I'd upload art…but you can't blame me for not accounting for the fact my scanner hates me! -cringes- I'm sorry! D: Maybe next update…

Well, enough of my spazzing out, more with Vlad's discomfort!

_Italics are cat-speak_ or emphasizing words. Normal or italics with an underline is thoughts. 

DON'T OWN NOTIN'

Bast: Except maybe me. Mrow. 3:

Except maybe Bast and definitely the Plot. :3

-~ 3

Everyone quickly agreed with Sam; even if Bast didn't fix Vlad, they could at least get an explanation of his predicament.

"_Well then, let's go."_ Danny, Sam, and Tucker stopped, looking at Vlad with worried frowns. _"What, what is it?"_ Vlad looked down at himself and, seeing nothing, quickly got annoyed.

"_What's the problem?"_

"My family shouldn't see you," Danny explained, already looking around the room. "At least not yet. If they see you now, and it turns out this ghost will change you back, they'd probably wonder what happened to the cat you. I doubt that'll happen, but it's just to be safe."

Vlad sighed, rolling his eyes in the air. He didn't like it, but Daniel had a point. No use in alerting them to the changes right now. It would at least give them a chance to come up with an explanation of why Vlad was there.

"_Very well."_ Vlad reasoned, standing. _"I still have my powers, I will meet you in the lab."_

Without even waiting for an answer, Vlad jumped from the desk, turning intangible, then invisible, just before he hit the floor.

"Okay, that was cool." Tucker admitted.

Just a moment later, Danny heard a faint beeping from the lab, his dad yelling "GHOST!", and a bang or two that rattled the house. Just after that, a very shaken Vlad appeared from the floor. Instincts taking an annoying hold, the silver cat dashed under Daniel's bed, squeezing into the farthest corner against the wall.

Vlad sat there a moment, heart still racing, until he heard a muffled snort of laughter. Then, Danny's head and shoulders appeared at the floor next to the bed, peering into the darkness under his bed.

"_So kind of you to forget to tell me your imbecile father was working on another ghost detector, Daniel."_

Danny quickly stood up as he saw Vlad's eyes flash red and dart foreword. Vlad slunk out of his cover, shaking himself to make his fur lie flat. He glared at the three teens for a moment, just noticing the fur on the end of his tail was smoking.

Said ghost detector had gone off the moment Vlad came through the ceiling, telling Jack '_Ghost detected right behind you.'_ Jack being…Jack, he flipped around, yelling, with an ecto-weapon pointed in Vlad's general direction. It was a pretty luck shot, the ghostly feline just dodging it, but forgot he had a tail before the ray singed the fur on the end.

Vlad quickly patted his tail against the carpet with a paw as he heard another two muffled bits of laughter.

"If you had waited, I could have told you. Just get in here." Danny smirked as he crouched down, holding open his school bag he just emptied on his bed.

Vlad peered in it and jerked his head back. _"Dear lord, Daniel! It smells like something has died in there." _Vlad gave him a venomous glare. _"I hardly think this is the only option."_

Danny shrugged casually. "Sam and Tucker's bags are full and the only other thing I have to offer is my gym duffle, and I haven't washed it-"

The silver cat was stepping into the school bag before Danny had even finished his sentence. No way in the Ghost Zone was Vlad about to meet _that_ revolting predicament.

"_Just hurry. The longer I'm in here, the more I'll make your life miserable afterwards."_ Vlad meowed as Danny carefully zipped up the bag, leaving a small bit open on the side.

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet." Danny muttered and put the bag on quickly as he walked out his room. In doing so, he threw Vlad off balance, causing the bagged cat to fall in an uncomfortable sideways position, head facing up and unable to move.

"_Be careful, boy!"_

Danny responded by jumping down the first three steps on the stairs, jolting Vlad and bringing his family's attention to himself, effectively forcing Vlad's yowl of protest to never be.

"Danny, don't do that!" Maddie scolded from the kitchen doorway. "You could fall down the stairs!"

Danny tried to look sorry as he quickly walked the rest of the stairs. "Sorry mom, I wasn't thinking." He lied happily.

Vlad growled from Danny's bag, making the teen have to make up an excuse.

"Uh, mom, I think that's my stomach. There anything to eat?"

Maddie paused a moment and smiled. "Yes dear, I was just taking a batch of cookies from the ov-"

"Did I hear you say you made cookies?" Jack bellowed, instantly materializing in the lab doorway. Danny and his friends smiled weakly as they entered the kitchen with Mrs. Fenton.

"Yes dear." She pulled out the cookies. "They need a minute to cool."

Jack, not hearing her, tried to pick one up before he gave a yelp of pain. Setting the cookies down, Maddie looked at the burn on her husband's hand.

"Wow, Maddie, those are hot! Shouldn't touch them yet." Jack frowned as he saw the red mark on his hand. Maddie smiled weakly, not replying. Jazz, who was sitting at the kitchen table, slapped her palm to her forehead and shook her head before going back to her psychology book.

Having used the previously stated distraction, Danny & co. snuck down to the lab, quickly grabbing emergency weapons and getting in the Specter Speeder.

As the Ghost Portal opened and Tucker started the Speeder, Danny unzipped his bag. He had to put his hand to his mouth to stop from laughing. Vlad was on his back, his paws on his chest in a pose that made Danny think of begging, except for that glare would get him no treats soon.

"_Oh, stop being so childish and get me out of here." _Vlad snarled, and Danny quickly slid his hand under the cat's shoulders and levied him up until Vlad could situate himself in a sitting position, and then jump out.

At just that moment, Tucker sped into the Portal, sending an unprepared and unbuckled Vlad tumbling end over end into the back wall of the vehicle. This sent all the teens into brief pause of laughter.

Tucker wiped a tear from his eye, quickly steering the Specter Speeder towards where he thought the Egyptian part of the Ghost Zone was.

"So, where exactly is this ghost's lair?" He asked, still grinning.

He had to wait until Vlad had stood up, shook his head, and quickly padded up to the front. He leapt onto Danny's shoulder, surprising the teen into giving a yelp.

The silver cat scanned the erie green expanse of space in front of them until he motioned his tail in front and just to the left of them.

"_It's right there."_ He said quietly, then thought to himself, _"Let's finish his quickly. I feel all too vulnerable in this form, smaller than almost everything."_Although none of this came through his calm façade.

Danny stood up, his two familiar white rings forming at his waist, splitting and traveling up and down to reveal Danny Phantom. Per usual, he had on his black HAZMAT suit with white boots, belt gloves, and DP symbol on his chest. His glowing green eyes glowed from his now snow white hair as he opened the Speeder's door .

He floated out, stopping right about where Vlad had been when Bast had knocked him out. Sam and Tucker followed a few feet behind, each holding an ecto gun, ready for trouble.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect for you to be back so soon, _mange-pelt."_

Bast suddenly fell from the roof of the temple, giving Vlad an uncomfortable sense of _déjà vu _as he watched her from Daniel's shoulder. Vlad merely blinked, but he could feel the young halfa under him tense up.

"And you brought the ghost boy!" She purred, striding closer with a long smooth stride, reminiscent of a panther. Bast walked right up to him, tall enough to be eye-to-eye with both of them, even though Danny was floating a foot in the air.

"And I heard he was your worst enemy. What happened, couldn't ask one of your paid minions to help you, so you had to resort to asking a _kit_ for help?" Her amber eyes closed with amusement as another purr came from her and her tail flicked happily.

"_What have you done to me, woman?"_ Vlad spat at her, slightly pricking Danny through his suit with his claws. If Daniel's anger burst here, he could very well end up the same as him, and that, he admitted, would be _very_ bad.

Bast's eyes flashed open, glaring at him as her purr quickly morphed to a deep growl.

"Don't talk to me like that, mage-pelt. If you have not at least learned some humiliation and respect by now, maybe I can just make it permanent _now._"

That caught their attention. Danny quickly spoke up, ignoring the picks of irritation in his shoulder. "What do you mean 'now'? You mean he'll change back? Is there, what, a count down until he changes back? And why can I understand him?"

Bast looked at him, gaze becoming amused again. "No. There is a count down until he loses his powers, first." She smiled as Vlad's ears went up and a look of worry came to his face for a mere moment. "If he survives that, having been half ghost for so long, then there will be about…4 months before it becomes permanent."

"_4 months?"_ Vlad questioned. _"How long will it take for my powers to disappear?" _

Bast looked up at the swirling sky, grinning a bit. "Unfortuantely, about four months again." She finally said. "I wanted to make it shorter, but Skehmet wouldn't help me after you were out."

Vlad frowned, flicking his ears. Four months wasn't too much time, but he would make sure he would be back to normal before his powers ran dry. No telling what could happen when he lost his powers. The older man had had them for so long, he believed that they melded with his human half, making it so that they needed each other to be stable. It was just a theory, but he had no wish to experiment with it. Losing his powers like this was much different from, say, his Plasmius Maximus. This was separating the two halves, not locking one deep inside of himself.

"_And the ;language barrier?"_

Bast tilted her head, looking at the cat on the ghost boy's shoulder. They actually looked like quite a pair.

"Well, either he was the first you talked to," Bast started. "Or Phantom in the person you are or feel closest to."

Vlad's eyes widened momentarily. _"Daniel _was_ the first being I talked to after I woke up. That must be it." _He covered nicely, pausing to think.

"_I believe you implied something along the lines of there being a way I can get back to normal, correct?"_ Vlad, slowly questioned.

Bast gave him an unimpressed look. "Yes, but why would you want to? Your so much better this way." She inspected her nails. "Much better than that horrid humanoid form you had."

Vlad shot a glance at Danny as the halfa resisted the urge to laugh, resolving himself to a small grin. Then Danny let out a squeak, feeling sharp little claws work themselves farther into his shoulder.

"Uh, not that I don't like what you've done-" Danny paused to give a yelp, Vlad not even trying to be subtle in digging his claws into the boy. They didn't even notice Bast smiling at Danny appreciating her work.

"But?" She prompted quietly, keeping Danny from flinging Vlad on the ground.

"_But_, if he stays like this, he would probably stay at my house. Even as a cat, I want him around my family as little as possible."

"_Oh, you wound me, my boy." _Vlad meowed with fake heartbreak, putting a paw up to his chest and swaying to one side.

Fed up with the feline, Danny turned intangible, making Vlad let out a yowl of surprise as he fell in a heap under him. Again.

Danny smiled. "I would have thought of that earlier if I wasn't a C-student." He thought to himself.

"_Remember that 'C-student' part, Daniel."_ Vlad hissed as he stood, bristling.

Bast was purring again, eyes closed and tail swaying. "Please, stop, it's too much!" She purred, a laugh in her voice. She opened her eyes, smiling at Danny. "Your bickering is so childish, like siblings. But you are much more reasonable, kit. I can see why he hates you, as they say."

Danny shot a victorious look at Vlad, getting a venomous glare in return.

Bast sighed, bringing attention back to herself. "I suppose I have to at least tell you how to _try_ and ruin my work." She frowned moodily. "You should be glad I actually want to teach you a real lesson."

Before they could say anything, she had picked Vlad up by the scruff.

"_Why is everyone picki__ng me up like this?"_ Vlad growled, ignored by Bast, though.

"This little bundle of hate has three choices. 1, he can beg at my feet to turn him back, maybe bring me some sort of peace offering."

"_Fat chance." _Vlad was roughly shaken.

"2, he can go out and become a legend to Amity's feline community. A _heroic_ legend."

"_There goes that option."_ Vlad wisely didn't say this out loud.

"Or 3, he can get a special token from another cat, called a Pawprint."

"_And that would be…?" _Vlad wrapped his tail around his paws as Bast crouched, set him down, and looked him in the eye.

"A Pawprint is a very special tradition in all feline communities. It symbolizes that the giver trusts the receiver with their life, and would in turn give their lives for them. It is lucky for mates to give each other Pawprints when they realize their love for each other, or, less commonly, for two friends to become so close that they feel their friend is so trustworthy and close to them, they deserve something of such praise. It is a great sign, hard to earn. It is not to be taken lightly." Bast paused, coking her head at Vlad. ". It's almost considered sacrilege to reject or lose one." Then Bast flicked her ears and narrowed her eyes as if sleepy. In complete monotone, she told him, "I can't see you ever getting one."

Vlad's tail flicked, resisting the urge to slash at her achingly-close face. But hen she wouldn't even give him a chance.

"_I think I might just try that 'legend' thing. What does that entail?" _He finally managed to say calmly.

Bast stood again, stretching her arms above her head. "To be a legend is to do something so grand that parents will tell the stories to their kits, that you are considered a hero to them all, or that you have become a great leader of a colony. Only in doing good will you be a legend. No tricks. Usually a legend starts a new age. Such as the first leader of 'Heftigen Diejenigen von Amity', or the Fierce Ones of Amity as some call them, is considered a legend for two reasons. For one, Reisende created the colony, keeping local strays safe when ghosts leaked through a year or so ago, even gave his life to save a queen and her kits he hardly knew. For another, he has traveled far and wide, far more traveled and wiser than any other in the country, and I was impressed enough to help others start the stories that originally made him a legend."

Vlad paused. This was going to be harder than he thought, but hey, he was a halfa and the mayor of Amity Park! He could get through this. Well, he did became mayor by overshadowing everyone in Amity…Details, details.

Vlad stood, turning. _"Very well. I think that will be all, farewell for now."_

Vlad was worn thin. He wanted a moment away from these children to think things through, maybe find this so-called cat colony in Amity. Danny had turned with him, and Sam and Tucker were whispering to each other. No one saw Bast shoot Vlad with a blue ball of energy.

The energy hit Vlad right in his back. The cat yowled for a moment, tensed, head back, and tail up. Then, when it seemed done, he fell, collapsing on his side. Danny gasped and flew over to see the grey tom breathing heavily and his eyes shut tight. There was now a small black claw shape in the middle of his back, instantly recognizable from silver background.

The boy jumped up, spinning to Bast. "What did you do to him?" He asked, his neon green eyes glowing with fury.

Bast was walking away. "I'm tired of staying human, but you don't leave without my permission. This mange-pelt has been rude, shown only the shadow of even fake respect, and has not learned anything at all. So, I used what power I had left to shorten his time, as well as mark him."

"_H-how…long?"_ Vlad panted, eyes still shut. Danny was surprised he was not up already. Either Bast was more powerful than he thought, or Vlad was weaker in this form. Or it could be both.

Bast flashed a sharp smile at him before turning into a beautiful cat and vanishing into the temple.

"Two moons until your powers fail you. Four moons until you can't go back."

- ~3

Oh, and I wonder, Don't u too think that, when not beating each other to a pulp, Danny and Vlad fight like siblings? Lil bro and way older bro. Just seems like their casual (non-enemy at the moment) relationship. Y/N? Any particular ghostly enemy anyone would like to see later on? I know one ghost Imma use.

*a-coughhuntercough* What? No, I didn't just hint it! *coughdidcough* I just have a cough. -w-

PUSH THAT PRETTY, SHINEY, COLORFUL REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT -V-THAR-V I will borrow BFF scanner if many review.


	4. It's an Evil VillainCan We Keep Him?

AN: Okay hey there. Sorry, this chapter didn't want to be written! I tried multiple times, and erased a lot, restarted many times, trying to calm down and fix mistakes. Hence…the length. Don't kill me, and go vote in that poll that I just put up! I'm having writer's block. Aggg. Anyway, read, review and vote.

PS: REVIEWS+VOTES=LESS WRITER'S BLOCK & ANOTHER UPDATE! I promise the next one will come sooner, I just…need to open word more often.

_Italics is Vlad's words. __Underlined is his thoughts._

Disclaimer: I own nothing of value, therefore, Danny Phantom is not mine.

^-w-^

It's an Evil Villain, Can We Keep Him!

"Oh my god, he's so _cute!"_ Vlad's ears flattened, making the Fenton women give small squeals of delight. Danny was standing in front of the TV in the living room, his family on the couch and Vlad on the table between them. The boy, Vlad could tell, was currently trying to hold back a laugh.

"_I swear, if they squeal one more time-" _Vlad started meowing before getting cut off by Jazz grabbing him into a gentle hug.

"Eeee! Danny, where did you find this cat? He's so adorable! Did you hear him?" She went on, sounding much more like the 16-year-old girl she was than the older physiatrist she usually acted like.

Maddie Fenton gently took the bristling feline from her daughter's arms, opting to instead let it crouch on her lap. Smiling, she scratched him behind his ear. Vlad paused, rethinking his nearly-enacted plan to claw his way from the over-excited girl's arms. Feeling Maddie petting him made him close his eyes and remind himself he'd have to act like a cat for a little while. That in mind, as well as the fact he was in his love's lap, Vlad purred and shoved his head gently into Maddie's hand. There were benefits to being a cat, that was for sure…

"Aww, Jazz is right. He seems sweet. Why did you bring him here, Danny? I thought you didn't like cats?" Maddie looked up at her son, confused. Vlad glanced up at the boy, eyebrow raised as he stuttered to life.

"Oh, uh, well…" Danny started, hand already at his neck. "Sam found him, and her parents wouldn't let her keep him. She told me and Tucker that we had to at least had to ask if we could keep him, instead of…ya know." Danny rambled off when he caught the warning look Vlad gave him.

"I understand, Sam doesn't want him going to the pound." Maddie said, looking back down at Vlad as he frowned at the thought. "Well…Jazz obviously wants to keep him." Maddie smiled at the girl, who nodded quickly.

Maddie turned to Jack, who was leaning down to look at the cat. "What about you, honey? Do you want to keep him?"

"I don't know…" Jack said, stretching the last word as he peered at the cat.

"You know Dad, I've heard that cats can sense when ghosts are nearby." Danny piped up, smiling when Jack's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well then, sure! If this guy helps us hunt ghosts, then of course he can be a Fenton!" Jack bellowed, putting an arm around Maddie and shkign the house with his excited bellow.

Danny smiled wider and Vlad tried not to cringe. Jack considered him a Fenton. Greeeat, all his dreams were coming true. Of course, it wasn't too hard to get Jack to like anybody. Even when he was outright rude and mean to the man as a human, Jack still treated Vlad Masters and a best friend, if not like a brother.

"_That oaf will accept anything if it agrees to hunt ghosts with him." _Vlad thought to himself with in inward scowl. Being gullible and naïve was something that make Jack that more irritating in the man's eyes.

"So, does that mean we can keep him Mom?" Danny asked, faking enthusiasm that Vlad could see through like glass. He was asking his Mom if his worst enemy could stay in their house for four months or more. Yes, Vlad could see the excitement coming off him in _waves_. Vlad frowned and blinked at the thought crossed his mind.

"_Daniel's sarcasm seems to be contagious."_

Maddie looked at her families hopeful faces, smiling a little when she saw Jack's puppy-dog face. Then she looked down at the sleek silver feline, who chose that moment to look up at her.

Vlad tried for an innocent, cute look, looking into Maddie's eyes and meowing without actually saying anything. As he did this, his utter hate of Bast and Daniel skyrocketed with this monumental blow to his pride. He made a mental note to try and make Danny's life miserable for a couple days after this. At least his acting was still top-notch.

Maddie sighed. "Oh, all right, he can stay."

Jazz and Jack leapt up, cheering, and Danny and Vlad sighed. Maddie smiled at the joy and petted Vlad on the head again, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

"What should we name him then?" Maddie asked. Everyone paused and looked at Vlad. His eyes popped open when he heard,

"_Oooh, _we should name him _Cuddles!"_


	5. Pampered Housecat Isn't so Pampered

**A/N: Yay unneeded a/n! XD Anyway, so glad I got people reading this. I really didn't think anyone would like it. So sorry that this took so long! I wanted to try and make all my chapters longer, so I did! YAY! Anyway, I'd like to know if anyone actually reads this. Sooo, if you DO read this, please put something about…idk, cupcakes in your review. Anything at all, just include the word cupcakes! XD Oh well, anyway the new chapter. Oh, and when Vlad is around JUST other cats, or he's alone, I won't make his speech italics.**

_**Disclamer: **_**I do NOT own Danny Phantom! There would be a TON more episodes if I did.**

**Ch. 5 **

**Pampered Housecat Isn't so Pampered**

"_We should name him Cuddles!"_

Vlad's eyes snapped open, surprise, quickly followed by fury, enveloping them. That fury only grew when he saw Daniel quickly put a hand up to his mouth, snorting as he tried to hold back a laugh. Thankfully, Maddie was the kind woman she was and frowned at her daughter.

"Jazz, honey, it's a boy. 'Cuddles' is a bit demeaning, even if it is a cat." Maddie explained, running her hand down Vlad's back and distracting him from glaring daggers at Daniel. When he realized what she had said, he chalked it up to another reason why he loved that woman.

"I know what we should call him!" Jack bellowed, causing Vlad to jump. "We should call him Ghoster! You know, like a mouser, but with _ghosts!_" Everyone gave Jack a strange look, making him deflate a little.

"_I'm surprised he even knows what a mouser is."_ Vlad said mostly to himself. He smirked at Daniel, who had heard this, as he glared at the sleek and self-absorbed-looking cat in his mother's lap. Vlad saw flash of humor in Daniel's eyes before he smiled evilly and started speaking.

"Hey, how about we call him Frootloop?" He asked, sending Vlad an accomplished look when he flinched and glared at the boy. Much to Vlad's horror, he saw Maddie and Jack actually considering it while Jazz gave her brother a very confused look.

"Why call him Frootloop? Where'd you get that?" Jazz asked, glancing between Danny and Vlad. Vlad sent Danny a glare, but the child ignored it.

"Well, I think he was found under an old box of Frootloops, plus he reminds me of a guy with that nickname." He gave Jazz a 'I'll tell you later' look when Jazz's expression just got more confused. She nodded, glancing at the cat just in time to see him glare at Danny, and his eyes flash red. Vlad tried to calm down when he noticed Jazz give a start and move an inch or two away from him.

Maddie looked up at Jack, still thinking. "What do you think dear?"

He frowned, pouting in a way that somehow, in the great complexity of the universe, made him look like a 10 year old pouting. "I still like Ghoster better…" He let the pout fall. "Buuut, I guess Danny's idea is good too." Maddie smiled and looked down at Vlad. He looked calm and happy, but he was seething on the inside.

"_Daniel, take that back or so help me I'll…" _He said, speeding up as he spoke, but letting the threat hang, he was so irritated.

Daniel, instead of heeding his threat, smirked and motioned towards him. "See? He likes it!" Danny's smile got wider as he saw Vlad narrow his glare at him. Danny was sure that if he wasn't in plain sight, Vlad would be shooting those weird eye lasers from his eyes at him again. Talk about 'if looks could kill'.

Maddie smiled, petting the cat on the head and accidentally making Vlad break his glare. "Well then, Frootloop it is!" Vlad held back a growl, and shot Daniel a look that said 'I'll get you for this!' Danny's look countered with 'I'd like to see you try!'

^owo^

As soon as Mr and Mrs. Fenton had left the room for the lab, Vlad was growling at Daniel, eyes red.

"_You little rat! What was that trick back there?! Even in this form, I could cause you some serious pain if you don't-"_

"Danny, why is he hissing at you like that?" Jazz interrupted, her tone hinting a fear. Danny rolled his eyes at Jazz's comment and instead focused on Vlad.

"Oh, right, I'm so scared of you now! Come on, it was just a little fun! I couldn't really try and suggest your human name, even if Dad still thinks you're his best friend, Plasmius. Oh, sorry, I meant _Frootloop_." He added the last part with evil glee in his voice, smiling as he saw Vlad resisting the urge to leap for his throat. "Hey, at least Mom saved you from being called 'Cuddles'." He added, his voice catching with the name as he stifled a laugh.

"Wait, what!?" Jazz yelled, knocking both of them out of their train of thought. The red-head's confused gaze was flickering from Danny to Vlad in rapid succession. Vlad rolled his eyes, sitting down as he mentally reprimanded himself for losing it for a moment.

"_Jasmine, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."_ He paused when he saw her gaze land on him with more confusion. _"Oh, fudge buckets, I forgot. None of them can understand me_." He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _"This is going to get very annoying very quickly."_

Danny sighed too. "You've got that right, for once. Do I _look_ like your translator?" Jazz gave him an angry and confused look and decided to stop ignoring her. "He said he's surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Haven't…what? What is it?" Vlad and Danny sighed in unison, Danny slapping his forehead and dragging his hand down his face.

"Long story short: Vlad went into the Ghost Zone, pissed off some ghost named Bast, and she turned him into a cat until he does something heroic or gets a 'Pawprint' or something…" Jazz gave her brother a completely shell-shocked look until she slowly looked at Vlad and blushed profusely as she realized how she had acted in the first place. Vlad's look hardened when he remembered, his tail flicking angrily.

"Any-way," Danny interrupted, glancing between them. "If he doesn't do that in four months, he's going to be stuck as a cat forever. And he's apparently going to lose his ghost half in two months." Vlad flinched at the mention of losing his ghost powers. Now that would be unnerving, if not deadly. For all he knew, it could be a major blow to his health when and if that happened. In fact, with his knowledge of the bond of ectoplasm to his DNA, he _knew_ it would be harmful, if not lethal.

"Soo, tell me again, _why_ is he here?" Jazz asked, trying not to look at Vlad.

Danny sighed. "Because, for some weird reason, I'm the only person that can understand him. Well, besides that Bast ghost, apparently."

Jazz frowned. "I think I get it, but Danny, are you sure its smart to let him stay here? I'm sure he could take care of himself."

Vlad scowled, tail flicking in anger once more. Jasmine had a point, but did she really think he could just stay at his mansion? As much as he would like that, he didn't want any of his ghostly associates finding out about it, and the human employees certainly wouldn't allow a cat to stay in the mansion without his direct say. Not that he could give it to them while he was like this…

Danny blinked in surprise, but shook his head soon after, coming to the same conclusion as Vlad. "I don't think any of his employees would just allow a cat into the mansion. Plus, even though it'd be hilarious, I don't think he wants any ghosts to know that don't have to." Vlad frowned at the boy.

Jazz gave a reluctant nod and settled her gaze on Vlad. He gave her a sideways look and raised an eyebrow. The girl took a steadying breath and walked up to him, bending down to look him in the eye.

"Okay, Vlad," She said, aiming a finger at his face. "I'm going to let you stay. But if you cause Danny one iota of trouble, the whole ghost zone will know what's happened before you can say 'oops!'" They locked eyes for a few seconds and she added lowly. "And that includes going after our parents."

Vlad paused a moment, studying her face. _"My my, Jasmine, when did you become so pugnacious?"_ He paused and smirked. _"It doesn't suit you. Either way, rest assured that I won't bite the hand that feeds me, as ironic as that saying as become."_

Jazz looked confused, and a little uneasy with the smile on the cat's face. That smile definitely belonged to the deranged Frootloop. It only made this more freaky and uncomfortable. She looked over at Danny, and frowned when he sighed.

"He said okay, and called you a word I don't know. Pug-something."

Jazz looked back at Vlad. "Pugnacious?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Jazz gave him a flat look and stood up. "Okay Danny, can we talk for a second? Away from Vlad?" She said, giving him a pointed look. Danny blinked and nodded, glancing at Vlad as they went up to her room.

The cat smirked at their backs and quietly ran up the stairs after he heard the door shut. Did they really think he was different just because he wasn't currently human? When he got to the door, and turned intangible and tried to get into the room. Apparently the answer to the previous question was no, since a ghost shield encased the room, and prevented him from entering.

"_Smart girl."_Vlad thought to himself. Cautiously, he pressed his ear to the door and frowned again. _"Too smart. She sound proofed her room!"_ Vlad padded downstairs sullenly, remembering the recorders at his mansion. He'd watched plenty of times when Jasmine had bandaged up her brother after a fight. Daniel would make some noise from pain, and they would talk loudly about whatever ghost it was, occasionally him. He'd always wondered how Jack and Maddie hadn't heard the noise or topic.

"_Perhaps I shouldn't underestimate Jasmine as much as I do." _He muttered to himself as he slunk back downstairs. Vlad didn't like to admit it, but he supposed he did misjudge Jasmine's intellect and insight when it came to Daniel's secret life.

"Oh, there you are Frootloop!" Vlad froze when he heard Maddie and mentally cringed at the name. Oh, that boy was definitely going to pay for that. He stopped near the bottom of the stairs and cocked his head at Maddie. The woman smiled and moved over to him, smiling. She reached down and picked him up carefully, but Vlad still quietly protested. Even if it _was_ Maddie, being picked up was not pleasant and soon became his first priority to communicate to the elder Fenton's. He was so focused on being picked up, he didn't notice the think going around his neck until his new ears heard it click shut.

"_What in blazes-?"_ Vlad muttered, pawing at the object around his neck. It was hard but flexible, and just big enough that it wouldn't hurt if it was on for long periods of time. As his paw found a tag on it and heard it jangle, he froze in humiliation and horror. Hearing it from Maddie only made it worse.

"Do you like your new collar?" She asked him, smiling down into his face. "There's a tracker in there, so you won't ever get lost."

"Oh my god." They looked up to see Danny trying not to laugh.

"What-" Jazz came from behind him and her eyes widened before she smirked just a little. Danny quickly ran down the stairs and stopped in front of his mom.

"You- you made him a collar?" He asked, trying to hide the laughter just below the surface. Vlad was so humiliated, he closed his eyes and tried to cover his face with a paw. That only served to get a sound of humor from all three of them.

Maddie nodded. "Yes, it's just a little something. It has a tracking device in it, a mechanical lock, and can't be torn, so he won't lose it. Only one of us can take it off."

Danny beamed at Vlad. "Oh, Mom, that's…awesome. It's perfect."

"I hope so." Maddie said, setting down the mortified feline. "Tell me if you see anything wrong with it."

"_I'll tell you what's wrong with it!" _Vlad meowed. _"It's around my neck, that's what's wrong with it!"_

Danny smiled at him as his mother moved away. "You'll just have to get used to it, Frootloop." Vlad scowled at the teen and jumped up onto a table in the entry hall. On the wall above it was a mirror, and he used that to study the thing. It looked like a regular collar, dark blue, and the tag was silver words etched into it.

_Frootloop_

_If found, please contact _

_FentonWorks, Amity Park, Illinois_

Vlad scowled down at it, already formulating a plan to get rid of the annoying tag first, quickly followed by the rest of the collar. That is, if asking wouldn't work.

"_Honestly, where does that man get these ideas?"_ Vlad growled to himself. He glared at the teens trying not to laugh in the mirror. He turned around, staring at them.

"_I don't believe either of you would-"_ He was cut off when they both lost it laughing. Daniel laughed so hard he doubled over, holding onto his sister's shoulder. Vlad scowled, and waited patiently until they stopped. Danny quickly sobered up, holding his stomach and wiping away a tear as he stood.

"I take back what I said before, karma is awesome." Danny smiled at him.

Vlad rolled his eyes. _"Yes, quite. Now, would you kindly remove this…" _Gestured angrily at the collar. _"device."_

Danny blinking and put a hand to his chin, looking up. "Hmm, remove the collar publicly denouncing you Frootloop and giving you back what is left of your shattered pride…I think I'll pass." He smiled at the bristling enemy. His joy was interrupted by a blue mist coming from his mouth. "But I can't pass on that." Vlad stiffened as well as his own ghost sense, a fiery feeling rather than Daniel's cold one, racked through him stronger than usual.

Danny ran up stairs and into the bathroom, where a flash of light came from under the door. Vlad sighed and ran up the stairs, jumping un through the ceiling using a bit of flight when he reached the second floor. He sat on the roof, looking up to see Danny Phantom in a battle ready stance over the street, looking around for whatever set of the alarm.

"_Still quite the hero, I see."_ Vlad said, half to himself. He stopped as his ghost sense increased even more, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This certainly was different than usual, but he pushed it back and ignored it, focusing back on the evening sky.

Vlad didn't try to warn the boy of the blast coming at him from above. The green ectoblast hit him, causing the boy to yell in pain and work to control his flight path from plummeting to the ground. Looking up, he saw the threat and common enemy.

"Hello there, whelp." Skulker said, smiling evilly. "Ready to die?"

Danny scoffed. "Since when have you ever caught me? You're the worst hunter ever!"

Skulker growled and shot down, punching the ghost boy right in the jaw. The punch sent Danny into the roof of the house, creating a large ditch. Danny grunted and opened his eyes to see a certain silver cat smirking down at him from the edge of his self-made crater.

"_I think I agree with you know. Karma is wonderful."_

Danny pushed himself up with his elbows and growled. He didn't want to deal with two enemies right now. "Shut up, Frootloop."

Vlad smirked as Daniel got back up and continued to fight the hunter, his sister running up to the roof with a Fenton Thermos. For a few minutes, she and Vlad just watched the battle, worried and amused, respectively. Then, Skulker blasted at the boy, barely missing as the shot flew past the boy. Vlad didn't have any time to move.

Vlad yowled in surprise and pain, barreling head over paws over the edge. Danny glanced back to see the silver cat get pushed off the edge of the roof, into the alley beside the house. He didn't have any time to act on this, though, as Skulker sent a barrage of attacks at him and kept his attention.

Jazz gasped, unsure how to feel about Vlad's condition. Never the less, she ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down. She saw Vlad collapsed in a pile of empty boxes. For a moment, she worried is he was alive until his groan echoed up to her and she saw him move his head. Cat or not, he was still half ghost. He would be fine. Jazz went back to help her brother catch Skulker.

^owo^

"_Ah, regretful for your disrespect yet, halfa?"_ _Vlad blinked and saw Bast, giving him the kind of evil grin he usually gave Daniel. "I hope so. That was the whole point of this after all. Now, I think it's time to put you back. Wake up. Wake up._

"_Wake-_

"Up! Come on, you need help!"

Vlad blinked a couple times at the image of Bast was replaced by the silhouette of a cat standing over him. Blinking a few more times brought the sleek white feline into focus. His mouth and nose filled with a scent he quickly realized belonged to the she-cat, remembering his far enhanced senses would pick all that up now. She was pure white, not like his sterling silver fur, with grey on her paws, nose, and inside her ears. He amber eyes were filled with worry and curiosity as she looked down at him on his side. The worry fled, leaving relief in it's place as she noticed his consciousness.

"That's it, take it easy. Even if that bump on your head is better, that singed fur tells me you've got to have some kind of burn." She meowed softly, with a kind smile.

Vlad frowned and shook his head, instantly regretting it when his head swam and threw him into a world of low, throbbing pain down his whole body. He flinched and went limp, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Wha-" He started, than scowled when he remembered how he had fallen two stories because of a certain ghost and ghost boy. "Oh sugar cookies, Daniel, you'll pay for this." He muttered quietly to himself, forgetting that this cat would understand him.

"Who's Daniel? That's a strange name."

"What?" Vlad jumped, opening his eyes and finally realizing he wasn't really alone. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I hadn't noticed you were here." Vlad said, flipping into his more kind and courteous public persona. Vlad slowly gathered his paws under himself and sat up. "He is no-one of real importance, I assure you. Just a…child whom I need to have words with."

The she-cat blinked and cocked her head at him. This tom certainly used a strange way of talking. He sounded so…important, and a little pampered. That's when she noticed the shiny bit of metal under his chin and smiled just the slightest.

"Oooh, you have humans! That's why the name is strange to me, you must be talking about one of the humans." She purred, flicking her tail in amusement.

Vlad started, causing the collar to clink and remind him it was there. Was that what strays referred to house cats as, having humans? Well, that was a bit different than he would have thought.

"Well, yes." Vlad admitted, frowning in annoyance. "I suppose so. He is one of the humans, although he is among my least favorite."

The she-cat nodded, still smiling little. "I see. I don't have any humans, though, so I can't really relate. So…" She paused, looking around the alley next to Fenton Works. "What's a pampered human owner doing in this run down old alley? And so close to the Spirit House! Where are your humans?"

Vlad started again, frowning excessively now. Pampered? He liked to live to the best he could afford, and as a human that was pretty well off. That did NOT mean he was pampered, though! Being half ghost kept him from turning into one of those weak idiots. Though, the 'Spirit House' remark would have to be looked into.

"Now, don't think I live any less just because I …live with humans. I can handle just as much as any other." He told her, leveling a stern gaze at her. She seemed to stiffen, not expecting to see such power and superiority in the tom's gaze. "Now, what is this I heard about a 'Spirit House'?"

The she-cat blinked a couple times and leaned back, surprised at the mercurial shift in mood from this strange time. "Oh, uh…" She started, looking down for a second. "You know, the Spirit House. This is where all the spirits come from, and all those loud noises and strange stuff." She explained, looking at Fenton Works with uncertainty and a little bit of fear. "Most cats stay away from here. The feeling when those spirits come around is disturbing. Kits are kept far away, especially, for their health."

Vlad glanced at the house too, letting out a soft chuckle-like pur that caught the she-cat's attention. She gave him a confused look. "What is funny?"

Vlad chuckled a second longer before replying without looking at here. "It's amusing how accurate your instincts are, and how ironic this is. The reason I'm here is actually the bigger reason I'm amused. My humans are the ones who live here." He looked back at her and was rewarded with her shocked and fearful look that was a couple paces farther away.

"You…you live in the _Spirit House?!_" She whispered incredulously. "How…what…Why?"

Vlad purred again. "Well, a few reasons. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here. Though, it has nothing to do with the ghosts, or 'spirits', that constantly surround the building. My other options are less appealing, although one I've just though of is starting to sound more suitable." He smirked, glancing back at the building. "But, I stay. My reasons are my own, so I hope you don't mind if I keep them that way." He frowned for a second as he noticed the sky was blue, and no longer darkening. The children must have left him for the night. Disrespectful brats.

"Well, okay than. But how did you get down here? You were knocked out somehow." She mewed, pointing her tail at the bump on his head and the singed fur on his muzzle and chest.

Vlad glanced at the fur and blinked. The pain he had woken with had dulled considerably, but not as fast as it should have been. A sign his powers were already diluted.

"Oh…" He mumbled, glancing at the roof for a moment with a frown. "I was knocked off of the building." He said simply, standing and stretching his stiff limbs.

The she-cat stared at him with disbelief. She may not know a lot, bunch she knew enough to figure that a two story fall of a building should have killed, or at least severely injured a cat. This tom was breaking all the boundaries, wasn't he?

"How are you even standing?" She asked, jumping forward and checking him over fro further damage. "No cat could have survived a fall like that without serious damage!"

Vlad blinked at her sudden motherly overtures fro his sake. He quickly cut her off by pushing her back with a paw. "I am fine, do not worry for me. I just need a day without another head injury." He said with a chuckle.

The cat frowned with worry, but stepped away. "Okay but…at least come to the colony's camp. The Fierce Ones usually allow injured cats to rest in the healer's den until healthy. Come on, I'll take you there."

Vlad stood, quickly following the she-cat, coming up next to her. "I believe I've heard of these…Fierce Ones. Are you one of them? Might you explain to me who they are?"

The she-cat smiled a little and glanced at him. "No, I'm not a Fierce One. I've thought about asking, but I like just traveling around. I've been in Amity Park, as the humans call it, for a week or two. Longer than usual, but I'm not sure I'll stay. Nothing keeping me here, really."

Vlad nodded. "I understand. Than what can you tell me about them?"

"Oh, not a whole lot, I guess." She said, dashing into cover for a moment as a human passed. When they were gone, she continued. "They're a colony of cats that control a majority of the city. They group together to help each other survive without living with the humans. I'm not sure if you know, but many think that those that live with humans give up a crucial part of their ancestry. That being free and 'wild' is how we are supposed to truly live." She paused, looking across a rod to the park. "Come, just over the smoke path and their camp in inside the forest in the park."

Vlad paused as a car rushed past, throwing a horrible stench into his mouth. His enhanced senses made him cough on the smell of exhaust.

"Ug, I never realized how disgusting exhaust smelled!" He coughed out, swiping his tail over his muzzle.

The she-cat turned from checking the street to look at him. "Exhaust? What, you mean the poison smoke the beasts breathe? Wow, and you said you weren't pampered." She stifled a laugh as he shot her a glare. "Can't you smell it in the air all around the city? It's even stronger on the smoke paths!"

Vlad sighed and realized she was right; that horrible stench of exhaust was faintly in the air, and the street was exuding it in choking waves. Maybe those global warming activists had a point about exhaust ruining the environment.

"I've just never paid attention to it. I'm not usually this deep in the city. I only just started to live in the 'Spirit House'." Vlad lied, shaking his head to clear his mind of the smog.

The she-cat blinked then nodded. "Okay I guess that makes sense. It takes me some time to adjust to the smell when I go from country to city. Hey, wait, I just realized something." She paused, and Vlad stiffened slightly. "I never learned your name!"

Vlad blinked. "Oh yes, nor I yours, my dear. But allow me to introduce myself now. My name is Vlad M-my dear." Vlad mentally slapped himself a few times. Cats didn't have surnames, so why did he nearly introduce himself with such? Almost using his last name might have been suspected if it were someone else, but Vlad certainly wouldn't let himself slip again.

The she-cat paused, than peered at the tag on his collar. "Then why does your collar say 'Frootloop'?"

Vlad jumped and scowled, marking up more to pay Daniel back for. Then he focused back on the cat. "You can read? I didn't know any cats could, except for myself."

The she-cat shrank back in embarrassment. "Not many can. In all my travels, I've only found maybe six others who can read, whether out of necessity or made to by their mothers or out of curiosity. I can read English, as the humans call it, as well as understand it to a degree."

Vlad smirked. "That's impressive. I can understand and read a variety of human languages. Although, given your information, it might be better to keep that information on a need to know basis." Vlad smiled and then blinked in shock when he realized what he had just said. Had he just put trust in this cat? Asked her not to tell anyone of this information unless they needed to know? Why had he done that, when he had barely known her for an hour? He didn't put trust in anyone, not any ghost he hired or even Maddie, really! Vlad shook himself out of his shock, putting his continence back into his control and reprimanding himself to be more on his toes. He continued on, ignoring her impressed, surprised, and curious look. "The humans chose to give me an idiotic name. I prefer to use the human one my own parents gave me. But, it is all neither here nor there. Where you not about to introduce yourself as well?"

She blinked again, ever surprised by his mood shift, as if he had given away something he was not supposed to. A slip of his secretive tongue.

"Oh yes, right." She murmured, shuffling her paws. "My parents had humans, and they chose to give me a human name too. I'm called Maddie."

Vlad started and shook his head, blinking at her. "I-I'm sorry? Did you said your name is Maddie?" She nodded and Vlad looked at his paws in shock. "Fate seems to have chosen me as a punching bag this day." He cut Maddie off as she tried to ask something. "The…human mother in my human's house is called Maddie as well."

Maddie blinked and then smiled shyly. "Oh, well, that's strange. I hope I don't confuse you. You could call me something different, if you like."

Vlad smirked and shook his head. "Oh, I won't get confused. I'll call you your chosen name if you _never_ call me by my human-given name." He chuckled at the irony of the situation. He decided if he did start confusing himself, he'd just refer to this cat as Maddie and the woman he loved as Madeline.

Maddie nodded, then checked the road once. "Well, I think we've sat and talked long enough. Come on, before more beasts run by."

Vlad nodded and they dashed across. They paused on the other side, and Vlad motioned for her to lead the way. They quickly made their way into the forest, where Maddie quickly began to lose track of their path.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to coming here a lot. Are you okay, you must still be sore from the fall, I didn't think to ask."

Vlad shook his head and then winced as it was just slightly too fast for his head. "Ah, no, I am fine. I feel better than I look, I'm sure. We can head back if you have lost your way, I do not even need to go to these cats."

"Do not worry, we have come to you." Vlad and Maddie froze in the clearing they were in, looking around as a half dozen cats and their forestry scent waved over the both of them. The one that had spoke was a rather large, very dark brown tabby with aggressive amber eyes. "Now, who are you, and why have to come into the heart of our territory? Maddie, I recognize you, you know no-one is supposed to come this far unless they are with us or need our help.'

Maddie looked down for a second. "Yes, I am sorry. You are Nettlethorn, right? We came because my friend here was injured, and I was worried for him."

Vlad decided to cut in. "Yes sorry for the intrusion. I assure you, though, I am fine."

Maddie turned on him, worry and anger mixing together. "You are either the most stubborn or most idiotic tom I've ever met! You fell off a building, don't just brush it off and think your fine!" She paused, her gaze softening. "Please, at least let their healer check you over."

Vlad paused, surprised by her worry. She hadn't known him long, yet she cared about his health. He was unused to someone caring about him so. He sighed, stopping himself from shaking his head. That little fact in itself should tell him that at least getting a second opinion could be helpful. Everything should have cleared by now, but it hadn't. plus, it wasn't like they would check his heart, blood, and temperature as they did in human hospitals.

"If it will stop you from mother-hen-ing me, then very well. But I assure you, I am perfectly fine."

Nettlethorn stepped up to him, looking him over. "I have not seen you before, but if you fell off a building, I can't see how you are 'fine'." He paused as he noticed Vlad's collar and he smirked. "Especially when you're just a pampered little housecat."

Vlad forced down nearly every sign of anger that popped up with this tom's tone. He sounded just like burglars or skeptics who thought human Masters was a pampered rich boy who couldn't do anything but count and spend his money. This kind of attitude he could handle. Vlad focused all his anger into that famous glare every oen of his employees dreaded getting. Nettlethorn froze in shock as he saw the unshielded anger and power exuding from Vlad's glare.

"Now, Nettlethorn, was it? Nettlethorn, just because I live with humans does not mean that I am a 'pampered little housecat'. Do not assume that I can not handle myself, or pain, or anything outside of a human's domain. If I look pampered, it is only because I take pride in my appearance, not because I let someone else do everything for me. I am much stronger than you could even imagine I could be, mentally and physically. But, if you wish to pick a fight you will most assuredly lose, even in my admittedly weakened state, than be my guest."

There was a chilling silence as the others watched Nettlethorn and Vlad lock gazes. Vlad was a fairly large and, now that he looked, well-muscled feline, but Nettlethorn knew he was even larger and more muscled. Even though, he felt intimidated by this tom's gaze. It was like he was picking apart his thoughts and boring a hole through his head, as well as freezing his body to the ground. Stronger than this tom ro not, Nettlethorn soon realized he did NOT want to pick a fight with Vlad, even if he was a housecat. Of course it was Nettlethorn that looked away first.

All the cats from the colony shifted in place, low murrs of discontent surrounding the trio in the middle and Nettlethorn stepped back and turned.

"Come if you must, housecat." Nettlethorn spat at Vlad. "But I'll be watching you. Let's head back to camp." He turned and walked away, Vlad staring holes into the Back of his pelt. Maddie frowned, but pushed Vlad foreword with her shoulder. The rest of the cats followed silently in Nettlethorn's path.

**Oh geez, you have NO idea hwo hard it was to not totally rip off Warriors for the cats in this, because I am a big fan. But I wanted this to be original, and not all crossover-y. XD So, if this starts to sound like Warriors, or the names sound like they come from Warriors, that's why. ^^; Anyway, if you didn't read the top, I'll say it again. I want to see who does read these, so put the word cupcakes in your review. However you please, just use the word cupcakes! And also, is it too much of a coincidence that the she-cat's name is Maddie? I can change it! Idk… XD I'll try to update faster, maybe every two weeks or somtin, but school and life and etc keep me from this. As well as stupid wrter's blocks. -headdesk- BUT, I've been reading 'The Fire Within' books, and Gadzooks, or my own writing dragon I have yet to make/name, decided to help me fin this chapter, so, yay. XD Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
